Onsen de Love
by ayameru
Summary: Arthur came to visit Kiku to indulge in the lovely Japanese past time of hot springs. He wanted to make Anglo-Japanese Alliance happen. Enough said. Very Mature content.


Today, Arthur-san is at my house to rest his body in the onsen in the backyard. My onsen is known for its soothing effects, which relieves the user of muscle aches and leaves him feeling refreshed. It is truly the secret to my ever-lasting youth.

* * *

"Arthur-san," Kiku called to the Englishman sitting in his guestroom, who was leafing through a magazine. "Would you like to have dinner or take a bath first?... Wait… What are you reading?!"

He stormed into the room and snatched the magazine out of Arthur's hands. As he had feared, It was the latest issue of "Moe" magazine. With a lot of busty, curvy anime and computer game girls.

"Kiku…" said Arthur as he peered up at the Asian man, his hands still clutching the pocket of air the magazine used to fill. "I don't think those proportions are possible."

"Is-is that all you have to say about it?" shouted Kiku, his face flushed red. "They are from the newest video games! So cute, colorful, curvy, and mo-…" he stopped as he saw Arthur's blank expression, making him seem as though he were floating away.

"A-anyways! Would you like to take a bath, or eat dinner?" he asked as he shook Arthur out of his daze.

"Oh…What…? Oh… I want… you first…" Arthur mumbled, still dazed.

Kiku cried out in despair as he chucked the magazine across the room and began to drag Arthur by the arm towards the sliding fusuma. "Let's get you into the bath," he said breathlessly as he heaved the man out of the room.

"Here are your towels, Arthur-san," Kiku said as he walked into the changing room. Arthur was undressing, and upon hearing Kiku's voice, he looked up.

"Thanks," he said as he proceeded to take off his pants.

Kiku snapped himself out of marveling at the Caucasian man's flawlessly white skin, and backed out of the room.

"I-I'll be in the kitchen… so… please come by when you are finished," he said, as he poked his head back in the room. He turned red and quickly pulled it out when he saw Arthur completely undressed.

"Kiku," Arthur called from the inside.

"Yes, Arthur-san?"

"Come in with me."

After a few seconds of silence, while Kiku turned even redder outside of the room, Arthur added, "Please?"

"I-I can't, Arthur-san," Kiku stammered. "I-I have to cook dinner for us."

"Dinner can wait," Arthur replied, walking towards the entrance of the room. "I'll help."

He hugged the petrified man from the back.

There was another awkward silence, where after, Kiku whispered, "Please don't…"

"Ah… This is heaven," sighed Arthur in content as he laid back on the rocks encircling the hot spring. "I wish I had one of these at home… I wonder if it's importable…"

"I'm afraid not," said Kiku as he tiptoed around the rocks and slowly dipped his foot into the water, on the other side of the onsen.

He tugged his towel closer around him as he submerged himself up to his chin in the steaming water.

"Get rid of the towel," said Arthur, eyeing it with confusion. "This is a bath. Why do you need a towel?"

"I- uh- use it to wash my body," Kiku replied.

"I see, then give it to me. I'll wash you," Arthur said as he stretched out his hand.

Upon seeing Kiku trying to make up another excuse to keep himself covered, he exclaimed, "Oh for god's sake- you are acting like a girl! Be a man! Give it to me!"

"Yes sir!" Kiku replied, instinctively, handing the towel to Arthur mechanically. He then came back to his senses, and looked at his own hand horrified. He submerged himself lower into the water, covering himself with his arms and hands.

Arthur waded over to where Kiku half floated, mostly submerged, and grabbed his wrist. He tugged on his wrist and pulled him into his arms. Placing his chin on Kiku's head, he smiled, "Much better."

Kiku turned red and with his submerged mouth, and began blowing bubbles to hide his embarrassment.

Arthur wrapped his arms around the smaller man, and squeezed him closer to him. He noticed that Kiku's arms were still in front of him, covering himself up, and that his own arms were wrapped around them as well. He opened his arms and tugged at Kiku's arms.

When Kiku shook his head side to side, he clicked his tongue and spun him around.

He stared into Kiku's black eyes, and with a smile, pulled up his arms above water. Kiku squirmed in protest, trying to shield himself.

"Why are you so-..." That was when Arthur's eyes fell upon the numerous scars on the small man's body. "What are these...?" he asked breathlessly, staring at the other man's battered body.

"These…?" Kiku muttered, averting his eyes.

"These are from the Russo-Japanese War," he said, as he traced the ones on his stomach and chest. "And these are from the First Sino-Japanese War," he said, as he laid his hand on the scars on his shoulders. "This is why I did not want to show my body to you… These scars… They are so ugly… And they tell too much of my past…" he smiled, with a pained expression. "I wasn't always this way, you know, pacifist, I mean," he said. "I've been to places and done things you could never imagine."

"Anyways," he said, picking himself up and turning around. "I think I have made this bath uncomfortable enough for you. I'll be waiting in the kitchen. Please take your ti—"

He felt himself pulled down, and found himself sitting back between Arthur's legs. Arthur had his arms wrapped around Kiku like a seatbelt. "Who said you could leave?" he demanded.

"But I-"

"I'm the guest here," Arthur declared, hugging Kiku closer. "So I get to decide what goes on."

Japan dropped his resistance and shoulders. "In Japan," he said with a small smile. "Guests don't demand for anything."

"Well, screw that," Replied Arthur, kissing Kiku's shoulder, right on the scar. "I don't think they are ugly. If it's a part of you, it's a part of you- I love all parts of you."

"Arthur-san… Please don't say such embarrassing things!" Kiku shouted in protest, his face flaming red.

"Well, it's true," hummed Arthur. He playfully bit the side of Kiku's neck, and felt the other man's body flinch in surprise.

Kiku whipped his head around and protested. "What are yo—…" Before he could finish his sentence, Arthur had grabbed his chin and brought his lips over his. Time seemed to have stopped as Arthur's tongue invaded Kiku's mouth. Right as he was getting dizzy from oxygen deprivation, Arthur let him go, and released him.

Kiku whipped his head back around, embarrassed. Europeans were incomprehensible.

He felt Arthur's warm hands glazing over his upper body. He twitched as fingers pinched his sensitive nipples.

"Arthur-san, please-!" Kiku moaned. "I should really get out…"

"What?" Arthur asked as he fondled with Kiku's chest. "You don't like this?" He placed an emphasis on his last word by squeezing Kiku's nipples. He smiled as Kiku let out a small yelp. "You don't?"

"It- it isn't that…" Kiku breathed.

"It's okay then," Arthur concluded. "See? Your nipples are so hard already… I wonder how you are down there…"

"Arthur-san, why do you say such embarrassing things?!"

"Because I like seeing you embarrassed," sang Arthur. "You are so cute."

"Men can't be cute, Arthur-san," Kiku objected.

"Of course they can," he replied. "What's wrong?"

Arthur noticed Kiku squirming around uncomfortably, pulling against his embrace.

"There… is… something… my back… err…"

"…… Oh, this?" he asked mischievously as grinded himself onto Kiku's back.

"Hee!" Kiku screeched. "What are you--!!!"

"Hey, Kiku," Arthur nudged his companion. "Say… is this your first time…?"

"First time WHAT?!" Kiku asked, his body tensed up. "There's…there's something on my back…!!!"

"Here, spread your legs," Arthur said, ignoring Kiku's complaints. He nudged Kiku's legs open. "And…here!"

With a heave, he picked up Kiku and placed his legs on his thighs.

"Kiku…" he said solemnly.

"Y-yes?"

"Why are you so light? Are you sure you're a guy???"

"Yes, I am male! I have a section on my body which denotes that fact!" retorted Kiku. Then he slapped his hands on his mouth. "What are you making me say!" he mumbled.

Not until Arthur's finger actually entered the hole in his bottom did he realize what was going on.

"Wai- Wha-!!!" he squirmed fruitlessly. "What are you doing?? It hurts! Pull it out! Pull it out!"

But Arthur was holding Kiku with one arm while his open thighs held his legs open. Essentially, Kiku was unable to move.

"Shhh-" Arthur cooed, as if he were soothing a fretting child. "You'll be okay."

"No, not okay! Not okay!" cried Kiku, shaking his head.

Ignoring Kiku, Arthur began pushing his finger in and out rhythmically.

"See? You are already getting less tense- I can push in and pull out so easily," he said. "How about another one…"

Kiku shook his head, horrified. "That's- that's not somewhere anything should be getting close to—Ahh!" he squealed as Arthur pushed in another finger and struck his prostate gland.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Arthur asked, tapping the small place with his finger.

"I- I don't know…"

"No! Don't open it wider! Water will come in!" Kiku shouted as he felt Arthur widen the space between his fingers. And as he feared, he felt hot water coming inside of him. "Things are supposed to go out, not in!" he cried in his head.

He felt the insides of his body being pushed by the water pressure.

Arthur stroked Kiku's shaft and said, "See? It's reacting."

"Of- of course it is!" Kiku whimpered. "It's a male body! I can't believe this… Not even to moe characters does my body react…"

"Excuses," Arthur chuckled. He began regulating his strokes while poking around the hole with the other hand. He could almost feel Kiku's body reacting and how close he was to orgasming.

"Does it feel good?" he asked, not breaking his rhythm. Stroke up, stroke down. Push in, push out. A rhetorical question. Kiku's whole body was shaking and quivering, jerking with every push.

He took his fingers out and Kiku gasped, his body feeling like it was yet again becoming filled by water. He grabbed Kiku's hip and pushed him onto his feet, and against one of the stone walls of the onsen.

"Arthur-san, what are you—," Kiku was being supported by an arm against a low stone wall. He could barely stand because his thin legs were shaking too much.

"Sorry, Kiku, I can't hold back anymore," Arthur grunted as he positioned himself behind Kiku, and made him hold himself up with his own hands on the wall.

At the first thrust, Kiku's legs buckled from underneath him, and Arthur ended up supporting his waist. Kiku panted, trying to support himself as Arthur accelerated his speed of thrust behind him.

Water that was inside of him coupled with Arthur's cock, made loud, slushy sounds. Kiku hid his face between his arms in embarrassment. The water also added to the magnitude of the mass inside of him and he felt his insides swell and his internal organs pushed every time.

"I'm sorry," Arthur breathed into Kiku's ear. "But I don't think I can hold it anymore…"

Kiku, still trembling, nodded. "It's okay."

A few seconds later, they both collapsed back into the hot water.

* * *

Arthur-san sat down on the futon and patted the space next to him.

"Want to do it again, here?" He asked jokingly, his eyes twinkling.

"Arthur-san," I murmured as I sat down next to him on the futon and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" he muttered, his face in my hair.

"I'm old."


End file.
